My Whitelighter
by Eric Northmans Kitten
Summary: "Why do you want to help me so much anyways, Chris?"Chris gently grabbed onto my hand. My first reaction was to pull it back, but I knew he had something important to say. Whatever it was, he looked like he needed to prepare himself for it. "I'm your whitelighter." My Whitelighter? I never thought someone was actually watching out for me. Please read and review. :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**My Whitelighter**

I just walked into some club named P3. With me being new to San Francisco, I figured I should get to know my surroundings. My aunt Linda used to tell me to always be aware of my surroundings. I think she's just a little bit paranoid. When my mother died, Aunt Linda started to take care of me. Unfortunately she died a week ago. Everybody says it was a natural death, but I had a feeling it was something else.

Anyways, when I walked into a bar an awesome band was playing. I kind of like it here, it feels…I don't know, just awesome. It was cozy and nice to be near people. I was always so isolated. I'm trying this new thing where I socialize with people for once.

With my thoughts going around in my head, I hadn't noticed when I ran into a boy that looked to be a little older than me. He had brown shaggy-like hair. My eyes met with his and all I could think was how beautiful they were. I snapped out of my trance and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The guy smiled politely and nodded in response to my apology. He seems nice enough. Maybe he could help me with the real reason I'm herein P3. I talked to someone named Piper on the phone. I was supposed to talk to her about a job as a singer for a few nights. She knew Aunt Linda, but I didn't tell her she was dead. No need to make things more painful.

"Sorry to keep bothering you, but do you happen to know a Piper? I talked to her on the phone a few days ago."

The guy nodded and held out his hand for me to shake it. I took his hand and felt something as our hands touched. It was like magic. No, not that crappy love at first sight shit. But, actual magic, like powers. I found a book in my mom's stuff and I read through it. Maybe it's all the witchcraft stuff my mom used to be into. Maybe that's just rubbed off on me.

"I'm Chris, nice to meet you…."

He trailed off, not knowing my name of course.

"I'm Callie."

I shook his hand before moving mine. There was something definitely up with this guy. I don't know what, but something. Maybe I'm just being a paranoid person, like Aunt Linda was.

"I'll go get Piper, just a second."

I nodded and watched as he walked away. He had a nice ass, not gonna lie. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I haven't been sleeping well, at all. I must be hallucinating or something. This is what happens when you lose family members so rapidly. My family also has a lot of secrets I need to uncover, but no one seemed to know them.

Chris chose just then to interrupt my thoughts by bringing a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, along with a guy who had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They were obviously dating or something. The girl stuck out her hand for me to shake; I of course complied and stuck my hand in hers.

"I'm Piper, you must be Callie. This is my husband Leo."

I faked a smile and quickly pulled back my hand, feeling the power thing again. Something isn't right with these people. I know that now isn't time to start believing in that witchcraft nonsense, but it definitely would explain a lot of things that have been happening lately.

"Oh, this is the guy you were bragging about over the phone?"

She laughed and blushed slightly before pecking the guy, Leo, on the lips. I turned away, not wanting to see the love fest. I never have believed in Happily Ever After, but I hope things turn out well with these two.

"Do you think you can start on Friday?"

I knew I needed to act natural and play along until I figured out what was going on with these people. I've never felt such power from just shaking someone's hand. Something has got to be going on or I'm just going crazy. Going crazy could be the thing, though.

"I'd love to start this Friday. Thank you so much, Piper."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. The quick rush of that 'power' feeling got me feeling dizzy. I think I need some fresh air, away from these people. They all seem so nice, yet the rush of 'power' is making me sick.

"Linda talks good about you all the time, I figured I should meet you for myself. Tell her to give me a call, I miss talking to her. How's she doing anyway?"

I wanted to find a way out of this conversation now. I felt my eyes start to get wet at the thought of Aunt Linda. I've lost so many people these past few weeks and months. All my life, I've lost people. It's pretty damn painful. The lesson is to never get close to people…because if you do, you get hurt.

"She's fine."

I looked away from Piper, Leo, and Chris. I didn't want to make eye contact with them. I got told by Aunt Linda that it's easy to see how I'm feeling by looking at my eyes. No need to see if that was just her crazy talking or if it's true.

"I'm going to go grab a drink. Thanks again, Piper."

I walked away from them as fast as I possibly could without making myself obvious. Instead of going to the bar, I made my way outside to the side entrance of P3. I leaned against the brick wall and tried to clear my head.

So much crazy stuff has happened these past few weeks and I feel so dizzy. A second later I heard someone's footsteps and turned to see a guy dressed in black. Before I had time to react, a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Callie Frazier."

Whoa, what? How in the hell does this guy know my fucking name?! I didn't even give the people inside my full name. What is going on around here?!

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled before throwing the fireball at me. I tried to move out of the way, but the fireball hit me in the stomach. I shrieked and felt the pain instantly. He moved his hand, causing me to fly into a brick wall at the end of the alley way that was beside P3.

I landed against the wall and hit the back of my head. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't really feel much after I hit the ground. I saw him walk closer to me.

"Someone please!"

I screamed before my vision became black and I could no longer see or feel.

**A/N – I know that I shouldn't be starting a story since I have two of them still unfinished, but I just felt like I should go to a different category, you know? Instead of just True Blood stories, now I have a Charmed one too. :). - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chris p.o.v**_

I was a little more than surprised when I ran into Callie at P3. She's not supposed to be in this time. She's supposed to be in the future not the past. How did she get here?

Allow me to explain this a little bit. Callie is supposed to be my wife in the future. She didn't seem to recognize me at all. She was obviously sent here. I don't understand how or why. I'm wondering if she was sent here by someone or something.

Speaking of Callie, I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked at the bar but didn't see her. She looks underage anyway. In the future we met when she was twenty. Right now, she doesn't look like she's over eighteen. I ran into my mom, Piper.

"Have you seen Callie?"

She scanned the area and looked around a little, but then shrugged. I should have known she would interrogate me if I asked about Callie. She's always been observant when it comes to me. She could read me like an open book.

"You look like you know her."

I shrugged and then felt something run through my mind. It was fear nagging at my mind and I knew that someone was in trouble. The only charge I have ever had is Callie. I sensed her and then ran out the door to the side of the bar.

I ran into the alleyway and then heard Callie yell something along the lines of, 'Somebody please!'. The fear in her voice made me angry. I saw the demon with a fireball in his hand ready to throw it at Callie. I used my telekinesis to throw him into the brick the wall opposite of Callie.

The demon grunted and then stood up again. He shimmered away before I could get the chance to kill him. Saving Callie right now was more important than going after him anyway. Just as I picked Callie up in my arms, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo ran outside.

"I'm orbing her back to the manor, she's hurt."

Before they could respond, I orbed Callie to the manor and laid her down on the couch. I examined her to see she had a fireball wound on her stomach and the back of her head was bleeding. Piper can kill me for the blood on the couch later. All that matters is Callie.

Everybody else orbed into the room and came over to Callie to look over her and make sure she was okay. I tried to stay calm so no one else would know who Callie really is. I need to ask her if she remembers anything, though I doubt she does. She looks so lost.

"Heal her, Leo."

Leo walked over to Callie and placed his hands over her unconscious body. As his hands started to glow, she started to heal. He stepped away from her after a few seconds and nodded to me, silently telling me that she was healed now. Finally, Paige spoke up.

"Shouldn't we go after the demon that tried to kill her?"

I almost smiled at my aunt. Finally, someone who was thinking around here. Lately, everyone has been reckless and slacking off on demons. I'll have to get on them more if I want to change the future so they're actually in it this time.

"Yeah, you all should go. This demon was pretty powerful."

Piper cast me a worried look. She's always been a worry wort. She looked from Callie to me and then back again. I knew she was going to have a hard time trusting Callie until she knows all about her. She will have to get over it though because Callie is everything to me and I'm not letting her go again.

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself, Chris? You know she's going to be afraid when she wakes up."

I nodded and gave Leo a look. He took the hint and orbed away with Piper. Paige and Phoebe weren't too far behind him. I bent down to check on Callie's stomach just as she started to wake up. Just my luck.

She quickly sits up and ends up head-butting me somehow. She rubbed her forehead before noticing I was there. I knew she went into panic mode. I completely forgot about how good of a fighter she is.

She quickly kicked me in my shins causing me groan and rub my shins. She pushed me onto the ground and put her foot on my chest so that I couldn't get up. She had determination her bright beautiful eyes.

Before either one of us could say anything, Leo orbed back into the room with Piper and Paige with Phoebe. I heard laughing and seen Piper trying to contain her giggle fit. Finally, she just busted out laughing.

"Hahaha…You…hahah…got….hahaa…..your….haha…ass kicked…haha…by a girl…haha."

She barely got her sentence out with laughing after every word. I rolled my eyes and orbed to beside Callie. She looked around, confused. When she turned around and saw me she glared at me.

"How'd you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She needs to brush up on her magic; then again she probably doesn't know she's magical. She probably didn't even realize demons were real until last night. In the future, I taught her magic when she was twenty. Right now, she barely looks seventeen, eighteen at the most.

"I'm a whitelighter."

She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but she couldn't think of how to word it. She's always had that problem; it made me want to smile. I get to see my wife as a younger person and hopefully I'll get to fall in love with her all over again. But would she fall for me a second time?

"What was the _thing _that attacked me last night? Why did…i_t_ even attack me in the first place? Are you working with…_the thing?_"

I held up my hands telling her to slow down. She asked like fifty questions in a row. I can only answer one, though I knew she couldn't help herself. She is always impatient but I learned to love it because it's cute most of the time. Except when she thinks I'M working with a demon against her.

"That _thing_ is a demon and I'm not working with it. None of us want to hurt you."

When I said, 'None of us', she finally noticed everybody was standing in the living room watching us. She looked to each person before starting to back away.

I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. She doesn't remember how me and her are in the future. She doesn't know that I only want to help and love her. Right now though, I just want her to trust me. She never trusts anybody…but can I get her to trust me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Callie's p.o.v.**_

I backed away from everyone that was now in the room. I don't know what to think. I just learned that demons really were real and I was attacked! How do I know if these people really are good people? How do I know they aren't going to hurt me? How do I know they aren't responsible for my mom or Aunt Linda's death? I always thought their deaths were strange.

"Hi. My name is Phoebe Halliwell. You don't have to be afraid, sweetie. We won't hurt you."

As she walked closer, I took steps back. Finally, she got the idea and stopped walking towards me. I nodded and stayed close to where I think I seen a front door. Everyone decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Paige Matthews. Phoebe and Pipe's younger sister."

I liked her style. I nodded and tried to seem polite. Honestly, they still scare me. I wasn't sure what to do or if I could trust them. Trust has always been a tough thing for me to do. I never trust anyone. Everyone I have ever trusted has hurt me in some way or another.

"As you already know I'm Leo and this is Piper. The baby she's holding is Wyatt."

I smiled as the baby smiled at me. He's such a cute little thing. I've never really wanted a kid though. I couldn't see myself as a mother. I relaxed slightly, but didn't let me guard down. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Wait, you've never heard of us? The Chamred ones? The Halliwell sisters?"

Paige seemed a little offended as she asked me her 'Charmed Ones' questions. It honestly sounds, familiar, but I don't remember from where. A few minutes later, it clicked in my mind. My mom used to tell me stories when I was a child about the wonderful charmed ones who protected the innocents. I also think I remember it from something else.

"You guys were in this book I found. My mom has…had it in her stuff."

I quickly corrected myself, trying to keep in mind that she was gone. If I didn't, I would keep expecting to see her and then I'd never move on. As much I just want to end all this pain, she would want me to keep going. It's just so hard to live without her. I want my mommy back.

"What book?"

Phoebe spoke back up this time. I walked slightly closer to them, letting them know I was starting to trust them a little bit. I felt a bit rude for the way I acted a few seconds ago. I should have been nicer, but I wasn't sure if I could trust them.

"Book of Shadows or something like that. I found it before I moved, but now I can't seem to find it anywhere. Which is funny because I never let it out of my sight. It just sort of disappeared, I guess."

The girls looked at me in shock when I said something about a Book of Shadows. What's the big deal about the thing? It's just a giant book full of witchcraft. It's not like I'm a witch anyways. They might be, but I'm not.

"This is enough crazy for one night. I should go."

I walked to the front door and was about to walk out, but Chris 'orbed' in front of me. I jumped back slightly, not used to that. I don't like when people appear out of nowhere. I crossed my arms and gave him a pissed off look. He chuckled before clearing his throat.

"You shouldn't go out alone. Why don't I orb you home?"

Orbed over walking? Walking is for people who like to exercise. Me? I'm like a couch potato; I'm too lazy to walk. I'm in good shape anyway, so I deserve a break from walking.

"Alright. It beats walking.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly tried to push him away, not wanting anybody to touch me. I don't' trust anyone. I also don't like the fact that Chris seemed like me being in his arms was natural.

"I have to hang onto you to orb you with me; I'm not going to hurt you."

I sighed and nodded before relaxing in his arms and allowed him to orb me to my little apartment. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. I'm barely eighteen years old. I don't have a steady job and I just lost two people. Going for a fancy house wasn't on my list of things to do.

"Well, thanks for dropping me off."

I knew I was being rude not to offer him any refreshments, but I just needed time to sit and think. I have a feeling about these charmed ones and Leo. Leo is something majorly different. Something more powerful, kind of like Chris.

"I can take a hint. Look, if you're ever in danger…. if you ever feel like something bad is going to happen, just yell my name, okay? I'll come running. And if you don't want to call me, call Leo. We'll orb here immediately."

I nodded and watched as he orbed away. I finally took a deep breath and sat down on the couch in the living room. It was actually pretty comfortable for a cheap couch. I closed my eyes and started to think through the day.

- My Whitelighter - Chris Halliwell story -

I woke up with a jolt. Something must of woke me up. I got off the couch and started to look around, I didn't see anything. I shrugged and walked to my room. The second I closed the door, someone's hands were over my mouth.

I stomped on the person's foot and punched them in the face before opening the door and running to the front door. The person shimmered right behind me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I don't know why this came to mind, but it did.

"Chris! Chris please!"

I backed against the door, trying to think of a way to fend off this demon until Chris got here, if he didn't lie to me about yelling his name. A fireball appeared in the demon's hand and I was honestly petrified. Those bitches hurt.

"Now I can finally eliminate you, Callie."

He chuckled demonically…well, he was a demon. Anyways, you get the point. I closed my eyes tightly and prepared to feel the fireball scorch my skin. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes to see Chris fighting the demon.

He looked kind of hot when he was fighting. I shook the thought out of my head and ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I locked it and paced around my room, really nervous for Chris. I shouldn't have just left him there.

I tried to get my brain to shut up, but it wouldn't. Something just isn't right. I don't understand most of this witch craft stuff and I certainly don't know if I want to. As I was pacing, I felt a presence in the room.

I turned around quicker than I thought possible to see Chris. I immediately wrapped my arms around him in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Callie's p.o.v (until I say otherwise. :))**_

Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly backed away from the hug and cleared my throat. I was hoping the awkwardness would kind of go away, but it didn't. I took a few more seconds before sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Um…Can we just forget about the hug I just gave you? It's kind of awkward."

Chris chuckled at me before shaking his head. He had this smile that seemed to light up the room but at the same time I could tell something was off about his smile. I use that smile a million times when people ask me if I'm okay. Something must have happened to make him lose his light.

"I think it's best if you stay at the manor with me and the girls."

My first instinct was to say no. I struggled to think it through without just dismissing it. I know it's a logical thing to do. However, I have trust issues. No matter how good the sisters, Leo, and Chris have been to me…I still don't like to trust anyone so much.

"I don't know, Chris."

I got up off the bed and looked around to see my stuff was already packed, seeing as I just moved in like a week ago. I haven't had the time to actually unpack and it would only take Chris seconds to orb us to the manor. I'm not sure the girls would like for me to intrude like that though.

"Either way, I have to get you out of here before he comes back. "

He gently grabbed onto my waist and orbed us to the manor. The second we orbed into the manor, I was expecting him to immediately let go. Instead he held onto me and when I looked up into his eyes…I didn't want him to let go. Why am I falling so hard for him? This is like one of those crappy stories where a girl falls for a guy instantly. I don't want this to happen to me.

The girls walked into the room a second later only to give us shocked looks. We were holding onto each other just looking into each other's eyes. I didn't want to break apart from him, but I knew I shouldn't get close to him. Finally, I backed out of his arms.

He cleared his throat and took a second to recover before reluctantly turning his head to talk to the girls. I wasn't expecting to hear what he had to say though. I almost wish I would have put my hands over my ears like a child.

"I believe the source just attacked Callie."

I wasn't the only one who was giving him shocked looks. I've heard about the source before. The source is…well, the source of all evil. The source of hell. Why would he be after me? I didn't even have any powers…well, none that I know of.

"Why?"

We all seemed to ask the question in perfect harmony. We should be in a singing group or something. I wanted to laugh at my thoughts but I knew it wasn't the appropriate time. I've had a rough day; I'm allowed to be a little wacky, alright?

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to get to the book of shadows and figure this out."

The girls all groaned in unison and went up the stairs in their pajamas. I sighed, knowing they should be sleeping right now but because of me they aren't. Me, Leo, and Chris were the only ones still standing in the living room.

"Well…uh, this is awkward. Can I go home now?"

Leo and Chris both looked at me with an eyebrow raised but chuckling at my impatience and awkwardness. I know, I make things a million more times awkward without meaning to. But hey, it's part of who I am.

"You shouldn't go home, Callie. If Chris is right, the source is after you. He's a very powerful demon. Not even the sisters have vanquished him yet."

Thanks Leo. -.- …. That so didn't make me feel any better. That just means that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are risking their lives for me. That's not acceptable. No one is going to fight my own battles for me.

"I'll handle him myself or something. The girls look tired, they should sleep."

When Leo looked at me I could have sworn something flashed across his facial features. Something like guilt, pain, or sadness. Maybe a combination of all of them. I may not be a therapist or whatever, but I know when something is off about someone like my observation about Chris's smile earlier.

"Let us help you, Calls."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the nickname Chris had just given me. I haven't been called Calls since before I dropped out of high school. The nickname brought back so many memories. It made me miss the good old days.

"Why do you want to help me so much anyways, Chris?"

Chris gently grabbed onto my hand. My first reaction was to pull it back, but I knew he had something important to say. Whatever it was, he looked like he needed to prepare himself for it.

"I'm your whitelighter."

My Whitelighter? I never thought someone was actually watching out for me. I never thought in a million years that I'd have this guardian angel type thing. I don't like it, to be honest. I don't need anyone looking out for me. I can look after myself. No one has been there for me since my aunt died and I'm certainly not going to count on anyone now. I scoffed at Chris.

"My whitelighter? I don't have one of those."

Chris sighed. I guess Leo took that as a hint to leave because he orbed out. I pulled my hand away from him and turned around so that he couldn't see my face. My mom always used to tell me that my eyes were like an open book. She said you could always tell what I was feeling just by looking into my eyes. I've tried to keep my expressions neutral, but I won't take the chance. I don't want anyone knowing how I'm feeling.

"Why is it so hard for you to fucking trust me, Callie? You've done it before, why can't you do it again?"

I turned around, not caring how much my eyes were giving away. I didn't care if he knew I was upset. I wanted to know when in the hell I trusted him.

"Excuse me? When have I ever _fucking_ trusted you?! I don't trust anyone, Chris. I'm definitely not about to start trusting you."

Chris started to look angry. I figured he would just scream, orb away, or slap me. Turns out that I was correct about the screaming part.

"Why can't you remember the future where we're from?! You loved me and you trusted me! I just want you back! Why is it so hard for you to let me help?"

I looked at him, taken aback. What does he mean by that? I'm not from the future…that's impossible. What does he mean by I loved him? He has surely never had me before, so how could he want me back? I'm sure confusion flooded my eyes as I demanded my explanation.

"What are you talking about? And don't you even think about lying to me."

He had some serious explaining to do, my friend. I wasn't going to let him out of it until he told me every last reason for the things he just said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When he didn't answer me I felt anger flood through me. I know you should never resort to violence, but I did anyway. I pushed him backwards, even though he didn't go very far. I just wanted to get my point across that I was done waiting.

"What do you mean by future? It's impossible to come from the future."

Chris sighed and sat down on the couch. He ran his fingers through his amazing hair before taking a few seconds to think. I was on the verge of smacking him when he finally decided to elaborate on what I had just said.

"I'm from the future Callie, I came back to save Wyatt. YOU were the one to talk me into coming back, don't you remember?"

I immediately denied it and crossed my arms, feeling frustrated. I just met him like yesterday. I think he's high or something or has me confused with someone else. There's no way I'm from the future like he's implying that I am.

"I'm not from the future, Chris. Look, you're insane and that's all there is to it."

He stood p so fast I thought my head was going to spin. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. His grip was tight but not tight enough to leave a bruise, thank gosh. I wanted to kick him but I figured I would let this asshole finish what he was saying.

"We're from the future! I don't know why, but you don't have a memory of it….or of us. Callie, we were so happy. Can't you try to remember?"

Whoa, I was NEVER with him. EVER. I think I would remember something like that. I would remember dating a psycho, take my ex for example. My ex was plenty fucking psycho, he makes Chris look sane. Speaking of Chris, he's insane too. Just not as insane.

"I've never dated you before, Chris. I just met you yesterday. Now get your hands off me before I kick your ass into the next decade where you apparently belong."

I shoved him off me and went up the stairs to what appeared to be an attic. Piper and Paige were surrounding the book while Phoebe was mixing some kind of potion. I just realized they all have a P in their name. That's pretty cool. I wonder if their parents did it on purpose or something.

"Hey guys."

I waved at them shyly before they all smiled and waved back. From the smiling, I guess they aren't too mad at me for interrupting their sleep. I walked into the room, not quite sure if I was welcome. I figured that if they didn't want me up here they would tell me.

"You girls don't have to be up, you know? I can handle this myself."

They all looked at me like I had twenty heads. That would be a lot of heads. o_O. Why does everyone give me that look when I say that I can take care of myself? I have been taking care of myself since my mother died. I mean, sure my aunt took me in but I still took care of myself most of the time.

"No offense, honey but I think you should let us protect you."

I internally groaned at her choice of words. Phoebe and Chris seem to use the same words but in different ways. Why does everyone want to protect me? I'm only some stranger who has intruded in their lives. If I were them, I'd kick me out.

"Thank you..Phoebe. But um…I think it's best I handle this myself. I don't want you guys to get hurt trying to protect me."

They all laughed in unison before shaking their heads at me. Paige came over to me and gave me a small hug. Even though it was completely awkward, I hugged her back slightly. She finally spoke after pulling away.

"It's what we do, Callie. We protect the innocents and by golly that's what we're going to do."

By golly? Is she high or something? Well, she has had a lack of sleep I guess. Actually, that would explain why everyone seems to be a little over happy or something. Unless they all know something I don't know in which case I think I'm just being paranoid and over thinking everything. I finally decided to ask a smart question.

"I know what the source is, but who is he? Why is he after me?"

I sat down on the couch that was in the attic, feeling the sleep deprivation start to wear on me. That nap I had was the longest I've closed my eyes in weeks. I'm always up all night studying mom's book of shadows and trying to find out how she actually died. I always thought it was something weird but I never imagined that a demon could have done it. It was Piper who finally answered me after the long silence.

"We're not sure who he is; we were hoping you could identify him for us if you got a good look at him. S for why he's after you…we're confused on that. Did you say the spell in the book to get your powers?"

There's a spell in the book for that? I shook my head and tried to think back to if I read any of them aloud. I remember one inscription but I don't think I've ever read it. I thought my mom was nuts when she talked about magic. I didn't think it would be real. I didn't think any of this could be real until now.

"I don't remember reciting anything out of the book."

Piper nodded before turning her attention to Paige. I like Paige's hair. Her hair is like this red-ish color, but not a natural red. It's kind of hard to explain. It looks good on her though. I like phoebe's blonde hair too and Piper's long hair. All three of them are gorgeous. I wish I looked like them.

"Paige, would you orb her to get her stuff. She's going to stay with us for a while, if it's okay with her."

I looked at her, feeling confused. Why are they so quick to take me in? They don't even know me. For all they know I'm like some serial killer witch or something. Whoa, calling myself a witch was weird to say. Apparently I am one though.

I finally nodded my head before walking over to Paige. She grabbed onto my hand before orbing me back to my little apartment. I went to my room and grabbed my bags that were already packed. I sighed and looked around the room.

This was just another temporary home. Ha, that reminded me of a song I heard the other day. I finally shook my head, clearing all my crazy thoughts. I carried my bags to the small living room I had where Paige was supposed to be.

"Um, Callie?"

Her voice sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. What on Earth is she doing in there? I sat my stuff down before going back to my room to grab the last two bags.

"Yes, Paige?"

I went back to the living room and sat all my stuff down before going into the kitchen to see what Paige wanted. She was standing in the middle of the very small kitchen that I had never used.

"Who's Tonya?"

How did she hear that name? How would anyone but me know that name? Just her saying the name brought back old wounds and fresh ones. It still hurts me to think of Tonya.

"Why?"

That seemed like a short question and I was hoping she couldn't tell that my voice was cracking. I knew I was going to cry, but I tried to blink tears back anyway.

"Because someone left you a message."

She pointed to a note on the stove. I walked over and picked it up to examine it. There was bold words that read, '**You can't escape me, Callie. You're going to die. Tonya isn't here to protect you anymore, she's rotting in hell from trying to keep you safe.'**

I could only stare at the note as the blood in my veins ran cold. Tonya is my mother and she might be alive and in hell suffering.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige put a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my shock. I swiped the tears away and stuffed the note in my back pocket.

"Sweetie, who's Tonya? This could be vital information."

I ignored her question and went to the living room where my stuff is. I grabbed as many as I could before turning to face Paige.

"Can you orb me to the manor now?"

She nodded and grabbed the rest of my stuff before putting a hand on my shoulder again. She orbed us back to the manor in the attic where everyone was waiting. I quickly swiped away all the tears, hoping no one would be able to tell that I was crying.

Phoebe seemed to be the first to notice how I was feeling. She rushed over to me and gave me a small hug before pulling away.

"You're so scared and sad. What happened?"

I swear she's an empath or something. No one knows so much about someone unless they can feel emotions or something. It's possible right? Anything has to be possible now. Those last few words took me back to the conversation I just had with Chris about how it's impossible that I could be from the future. What if he's right? I sighed and tried to push it to the back of my mind.

"Nothing. This is just a lot to take in. I have the Book of Shadows in my bag."

I opened one of my suitcases and took out the book. It was huge but not as big as Piper, Paige, and Phoebe's. I handed it to Piper who flipped to the first page and pointed to an inscription.

"Read this."

She handed me the book back. I sat cross-legged on the ground and put the book in my lap. I ran my fingers over the page before saying what was on the page.

*"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to me, I want the powers, give me the power."*

I didn't feel any different when I said it. I shrugged and put it back in my bag. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a witch or something after all. Oh well.

"See, I guess I'm not really a witch."

Just as I said that, it felt like the ground was going to cave under me because it started shaking. Either I'm tripping, there's an earthquake, or it has something to do with the 'spell' thing. When the ground stopped shaking I took a deep breath to calm myself. That was pretty fucking scary.

"You were saying?"

I stuck my tongue out at Paige. She's a smartass, I can appreciate that. I actually smiled a little bit before reality set in and I realized it was the 'spell' and not an earthquake.

"Let's all call it a night, shall we?"

I definitely agreed with Piper there. I probably wouldn't sleep, but I could use the alone time to think. Chris silently moved next to me while everyone cleared out of the room. I looked at him, feeling kind of bad for the way I treated him earlier. If I've learned anything today it's that nothing is impossible. Chris could be right, but I'm not saying it's completely possible until I get more information.

"I'll lead you to the guest room."

He grabbed most of my stuff, leaving me with two bags. I grabbed them and followed him to a huge guest room. Wow, this room is bigger than my whole apartment. I wonder how many rooms this house has. It looks smaller on the outside. But gosh it's huge on the inside.

When we got in to the room he sat my stuff down beside the very comfortable looking bed. He was about to walked out of the room but he stopped and turned around to face me. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but I wasn't lying. I just hope you remember one day. I miss you."

He walked out of the room. A part of me kind of hoped he would come back, but he didn't. I closed the door and sat down on the bed, thinking about everything. I didn't know what to make of the situation. I wasn't sure if I should believe Chris or just leave it.

I sighed and laid down on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Every time I would close my eyes, I'd think back to the note that was in my back pocket. Could my mother really be alive? I took the note out and read over it again and again.

"This doesn't make any sense."

I threw it across the room before climbing off the bed to walk over to my suitcases. I searched in all of them until I found the one that held a picture of me and my mom. I grabbed it and climbed back on the bed.

I held the picture close to my chest and cried. I cried because I lost her. I cried because she could be suffering right now. I cried because I missed her. And I cried because I was tired of holding in all the tears when crying is all I've wanted to do for the past few weeks.

When the tears finally subsided I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I realized that I wasn't going to get any sleep. I put the picture on the bed before climbing off it. I walked around the house until I found the kitchen. Man, this kitchen is stocked.

I grabbed a cup of orange juice, hoping no one would mind. When I turned around after putting the orange juice back in the fridge, I jumped. Leo was standing in the kitchen. He immediately apologized for scaring me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone was still up."

I smiled politely before shrugging. I wasn't going to trust my words just yet. I drank some orange juice out of my glass before clearing my throat. I was hoping my voice wouldn't betray me like it always seems to do.

"Same here. Sorry if I woke you."

Leo grabbed himself a cup of orange juice before downing it and putting the cup in the sink. After he turned around we continued our little conversation. We weren't talking that much, but I still felt like I was bonding with someone in the house.

"I was already awake. You should get you some sleep though; you have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and finished my orange juice before putting it in the sink. I washed the two cups before putting them on the drying rack thing. Before I left the kitchen, Leo said something to me.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. So are the girls and Chris. You can trust us."

I turned to look at him and nodded before going back the guest room and laying back down with my mom's picture. If she's rotting in hell like the note says, I will find her. I just need to figure out what my new powers are.

Whoever or whatever hurt her is going to pay. I will get my revenge and I will rescue my mom if she's still alive and suffering. Before I could actually fall asleep, my brain kept thinking back to the conversation I had with Chris before. Is it possible that me and him are from the future?


End file.
